


Riverdale Nerve

by Notsalony



Category: Nerve (2016), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Exploration, Caught, Consequences, Cum shot, Dick Pics, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Money Shot, Multi, Muscle Worship, Mutual Nudity, Nerve, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Selfcest, Shower Sex, Stripping, Theft, caught masturbating, dares, online game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The popular game Nerve has come to Riverdale.





	1. Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while now.

_Beep_   
  
Kevin slowly opened his eyes and pulled his phone over to him.   
  
_$50 - Answer your door in just a towel.  $100 - Give your towel to perfect stranger._   
  
Kevin clicked accept and quickly stripped off his sleep pants and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  He made sure his dad was asleep and answered the door just as a person he’d never seen before started to knock.  He had a note in his hand which Kevin too and looking around handed him the towel standing there completely naked.   
  
“Nice boner.” The guy snapped a photo of Kevin and he blushed but stood there as his phone beeped again.   
  
_Beep_   
  
_$150 has been applied to your account.  $25 - stay nude for two hours._   
  
Kevin clicked accept.   
  
_Beep_   
  
_$25 - sit outside and masturbate while reading the note._   
  
Kevin clicked accept and sat down on the porch swing and let his hand move down to stroke his cock, blushing as he knew someone was out here video tapping him.  Wasn’t the first time though, just last night he’d been paid to take his clothes off in the bathroom at Pop’s and walk out back and masturbate till someone came along and then give them oral.  The whole time there’d been people recording it on their phones and uploading it to the site.  Granted while he was giving head another guy came along and fucked him bareback.  When they were done he went back in and his clothes had been gone and he’d received a dare to go sit in a booth and keep himself hard, his date would be there shortly with something to wear for him.   
  
Twenty minutes later Moose walked in in a pair of short shorts with a tight cock ring on making him jut out all the more, and a tank top that barely covered any of his chest.  Moose had put a cock ring, a prostate massager, and a bottle of lube on the table and waited for Kevin to finger himself open, slip the prostate massager in, and put the cock ring on before he gave him a glow in the dark jock strap.  An option had come on that for $300 he could click an app and give the watchers on Nerve the power to control the massager in his ass.  He clicked accept and whimpered as he headed his way home.  Several times he was stopped to jerk off and cum, people watching him and paying online.  He eventually was a few blocks from home when he was given the dare to leave his cum soaked jock strap on the lamp post and walk home naked from there.   
  
The money was right and he ended up going home naked and spending the night with the massager in his ass.  Hence the soaked sleep pants, and as he reached back he realized he still had it in him.  He blushed as it turned on and he began jerking off in earnest, finally looking at the note.   
  
_$500 if you steal Archie Andrew’s clothes in the locker room at the start of school, an extra $50 if you jerk off on them in the library where anyone can catch you and then leave them some where he can’t easily get to them.  Except his underwear, there’s an extra $35 in it if you cum in his underwear and wear it for the rest of the day.  An additional $120 if you wear only his underwear after you jerk off into them._   
  
Shit.  That was a lot of money to screw over Archie… and any other time it might have been a hard choice, but Archie had been the driving force behind his dad losing his job.  He had a small axe to grind and this sort of opened him up to what might be the closest to pay back he might get anytime soon.  He smirked and arched up cumming across his chin and his abs.  He panted as he came down from his orgasmic release.   
  
_Beep_   
  
_Do you accept your dares?_   
  
“Yes.” Kevin clicked accept, having no clue what he had just brought to Riverdale.


	2. Archie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Archie Andrews needs to spice up his day with a little Nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -chuckles- I hope you’re liking this…

_Bing_.   
  
“That’s early…” Archie picked up his phone, he’d been out in the sound proofed garage getting some early morning music practice in before school.   
  
_$20 - to strip and post a nude selfie._   
  
“Okay.” He chuckled, pulling his shirt off of his head and then took his jeans and boxers off before taking a photo of himself, his hand covering his groin.  Before he uploaded it to the Nerve server.   
  
_Bing._   
  
_$20 has been added to your account.  $30 - Post a dick pic._   
  
“Getting a little more specific.” Archie chuckled, fluffing himself a little before snapping a picture and posting it to the site.  He knew anyone on the site could look at his profile, and he could tell by the number under his photos how many times people had looked at his photos and shared them through the site.  In seconds hundreds had seen his hard cock.  “They’re hungry this morning.   
  
_Bing._   
  
Archie tapped on the update.   
  
_$30 has been added to your account.  $35 - Walk naked back to your room and let it all hang out.  $20 - Leave your window open.  $50 - Cam show.  $40 - Use your sex toy on cam._   
  
“Damn, you guys got thirsty fast.” Archie picked up his clothes and clicked accept to the dares and snapping a picture of him opening the door.  Then he set his phone to record.   
  
“Hey guys and gals.  It’s me.  Archie Andrews.  You dared me to walk back to my room naked, so I’m going to live post it to the site.” So he held his camera and live streamed his naked walk up to his bedroom where his window was open for the day and he stroked his cock before setting his phone up to stream a shot of his bed.  “I hope you guys enjoy the show.” Archie laid out on his bed, his hands roaming over his body before he opened his bedside table and pulled out a ten inch vibrator that he’d gotten on a dare at the local sex shop.   
  
He’d taken pictures of several sex toys and let the watchers decide what sex toy he got.  They’d decided on this huge thick vibrator and then had him use it for the first time on a cam show so that they’d gotten to watch him give himself to the toy.  So far other than the toy, Archie was still a virgin to anal sex.  He figured that’d end eventually; there was no way that they wouldn’t come up with something eventually.  He didn’t have any delusion that they’d let him stay a virgin forever.   
  
Taking his lube in hand he lubed up the vibrator and began fingering himself, turning his body so that his fans and watchers could see his fingers vanishing in his hole.  His head falling back and moaning as he spread himself.  “This is all for you guys.  You wanted me on cam, I’m all here for you.” He panted, adding another finger and another till four of his fingers were working his hold open.  His neglected cock laying long and hard on his abs as he reached for the lubed vibrator with his spare hand and brought it to his opening.  “I’m right where you want me… you want me to fuck myself, don’t you?” Archie moaned, knowing from the anonymous comments left on his other videos that they liked it when he talked.   
  
“Fuck…” His neck straining as he looked at the feed on his phone as he shoved the first few inches into his ass.  He was panting heavily as more and more of it vanished into his ass, till he managed to get most of it in and splaying his legs open at his side, he put his lubed hand on his cock and his free hand on his left nipple, moaning as he used his heel to fuck the vibrator into himself.  He was almost there and it hadn’t even been all that much this morning.  He panted and moaned stroking himself in time to his foot’s movements of the vibrator till he accidently hit the button on the end and switched speeds to a higher speed.   
  
“FUCK!” Archie arched up, cumming hard, his face inches from his cock was drenched in cum as he kept jerking off.   
  
“Archie!?” His dad threw the door open, worried his son was hurt.   
  
“I… uh… dad…” Archie’s hand stilled on his cock, but he was still in the throws and spasms of his release, the rest of it now spraying on his chest and abs as he panted, looking at his dad.   
  
“Uh… I… uh…” Fred simply left, closing the door to give his son some privacy.  He glanced at his phone that he had on silent.   
  
_$70 has been added to your account.  $170 - Masturbate right there in the hallway and post a photo of your cum shot._   Fred blushed but pushed accept before undoing his jeans and taking himself in hand.  He needed the cash and if walking in on his son as he orgasmed and then jerking off for some stranger’s amusement was as easy a way to make money as anything else.   
  
Meanwhile, Archie blushed as he sat there naked coming down from his sexual high.   
  
_Bing._   He walked over and stopped the feed and checked his messages.   
  
_$145 has been added to your account.  $25 - Walk to the shower naked._   Archie clicked accept and walked out of his room, catching his dad just as he came on the floor outside his door.   
  
“Dad?”  Archie blushed, standing there naked with his own cum on his face still, looking at his dad as he came.   
  
“Uh…” Fred blushed.   
  
“Maybe we should talk?”   
  
_Bing._   
  
“or something else…” Archie blushed.


	3. Fred Andrews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred never thought that his dares would get this far.

Fred looked down at his phone.   
  
_$75 - Take a shower with your son, live stream it._   
  
Fred looked at Archie who had something similar, they clicked accept and went to the bathroom.  Setting their phones next to one another, they hit the stream function.  Archie went and started setting the temperature in the shower while Fred finished undressing.  Pulling his clothes off he noticed a new update come in.   
  
_$40 - Bathe each other._   
  
“Accept.” Fred said and the button flashed and he walked over and got the body wash he knew Archie liked off the shelf he stepped in behind his son, leaving the shower curtain open so the hundreds if not thousands of people watching could see.  He started by putting his hands on Archie’s shoulders.   
  
“You ever been with a guy or had a guy touch you like this?”   
  
“no… but I do use the dildo and vibrators a lot…” Archie blushed.   
  
“Okay.  We’ll go slow.” Fred put the body wash in the shower catty and picked up the shampoo and slowly began washing Archie’s hair, his fingers messaging his scalp before helping Archie wash his auburn locks in the rushing water.  Adding some of the body wash to his hands next, he began to work on Archie’s shoulders.   
  
“Good so far?”   
  
“yeah…” Archie leaned into his father’s touch, his strong hands, hardened by years of hard work, but still so nimble.  Archie moaned as the fingers went over his collar bones and down his shapely pecks to tweak his nipples.   
  
“Someone’s getting turned on.” Fred chuckled.   
  
“yeah…” Archie’s voice was trembling as he tried to relax into his father’s touch.   
  
“Good.” Fred whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.  This he knew.  Maybe not with his son, but this wasn’t the first time Fred had had shower sex with a boy.  There was a reason he and FP had lasted as long as they had.  As his fingers worked the hard nubs of his son’s nipples, Fred couldn’t help but wonder if FP missed him, or if he’d finally found someone who could put up with his bull shit.  Jughead’s mom had been the only person that’d come close to filling the hole that Fred couldn’t.   
  
The same way his own ex wife had filled a need he hadn’t realized he needed filled till the day he was holding Archie in his arms for the first time.  Now his arms were wrapped around his son for a very different reason.  He traced the muscles of his son’s abs, working his way down lower and lower till he grasped his son’s hard cock and began to slowly stroke him, faster and faster till he was right on edge and let go.   
  
_$115 has been added to your account. $100 - Fuck Archie live on camera._   
  
Fred glanced at the thing, and licked along Archie’s jaw line.  “What about it Arch?  You feel up to taking something not so plastic before school?”   
  
“Yes….” Archie moved and kissed his dad.  He’d never done this sort of thing before, and now with an audience to boot, he wasn’t sure what to think but he gave in and kissed his father and begged to be fucked, to lose his other virginity.   
  
“Accept.” Fred reached between them and poured some of the body wash onto his cock, it wasn’t the best lube but it was what they had on hand.  Once his cock was slick enough he lubed his fingers and began to open up Archie.   
  
“D-dad…” Archie trembled, clutching as best he could to the shower wall as Fred worked him open, adding more and more fingers till at last he could get three thick fingers into his son.   
  
“That should do it.” Fred kissed the corner of Archie’s jaw before taking himself in hand and putting himself at Archie’s tight entrance.  The dark red curly hairs framing his hole as Fred put the tip of himself in and with one powerful firm thrust brought him balls deep in Archie, breaching his son for the first time.   
  
“fuck so tight… you remind me of FP’s first time…”   
  
“y-you and F-fp?” Archie blushed.   
  
“Yep.  Right up till your mom got pregnant with you.  Rode his sweet ass and throat all through high school… and now I have you…” Fred started pumping. Clinging to his son as he took him hard and fast, he was losing himself in Archie when he heard a beep.  Turning his head there was a new alert.   
  
_$100 has been added to your account.  $50 - Call FP and share Archie with him._   
  
“Oh they want to see you be a little slut today.” Fred grinned.  “You feel like sharing your tight hole with FP?”   
  
“y-yes..” Archie shivered.   
  
“Accept.” The voice command worked and Fred thrust hard into Archie before talking again.  “Call FP.”   
  
_Calling FP….._   
  
“Fred?  What’s up?”   
  
“You want to hook up?” Fred panted.   
  
“You offering to fuck my bull ass again?” FP laughed.   
  
“Your ass… Archie’s ass…”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m fucking him right now in the shower… on stream.”   
  
“Nerve?”   
  
“Yep.” There was an alert of FP joining the stream and Fred grinned, changing his angle so that FP could see his thick cock vanishing into Archie’s tight ass.   
  
“Damn Fred… fuck that boy…”   
  
“If you come over you can fuck him with me…” Fred grinned. “Seriously?”   
  
“I’ll even fuck you into him after we both cum in his tight ass… he was a virgin this morning.”   
  
“Shit Fred….”   
  
“If you watchers want, dare FP… pay the man to come fuck my son.” Fred looked at the screen, turning Archie to face the phone as he latched onto his neck, giving him a hickie as he fucked him, on hand on Archie’s nipple, the other stroking his cock for the stream to watch.   
  
“damn… “ FP groaned.   
  
“Hurry up…” Fred smiled..   
  
“Be there as soon as I can.” There were sounds on FP’s end but he didn’t end the call, leaving the chat open so he could watch as Fred Andrews very publically took his son’s virginity for the world to see.  There wasn’t any going back.  He’d seen some of the videos people shot on nerve ending up all over the place, and in one case the evening news.  Which made FP wonder sometimes how much this _game_ would affect the lives of others, but he didn’t have time to worry too far about that, he had his own dares to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus Nano has ended.


End file.
